Dança comigo
|year=2007 |semiplace=11th |semipoints=88 |previous=Coisas de nada (Gonna Make You Dance) |next=Senhora do mar }} Dança comigo (Vem ser feliz) was the Portuguese entry at the 2007 Contest. It was performed by Sabrina. It was performed 17th in the semi-final, following last-placers the Czech Republic, and preceding FYR Macedonia. It finished 11th with 88 points, therefore unable to qualify for the final. Lyrics Portuguese= Vem dançar comigo pelas ondas da aventura Que eu prometo dar-te oceanos de ternura Disse-me o vento que serás sempre o meu par Até o céu conspira que és tu quem quero amar, amar Dança comigo, eu dou-te o céu que há em mim Dança comigo, aos teus desejos direi sim Dança comigo, que nos teus braços vou sonhar Dança comigo, eu dou-te a lua, o sol e o mar Dança esta canção porque tem tudo de ti Tem ritmo e alegria, que é o que tu me dás a mim Há na melodia uma luz, uma razão Há na harmonia uma força que é paixão, paixão Dança comigo, eu dou-te o céu que há em mim Dança comigo, aos teus desejos direi sim Dança comigo, que nos teus braços vou sonhar Dança comigo, eu dou-te a lua, o sol e o mar Danse avec moi, je suis heureuse dans tes bras Te quiero tanto, eres mi sueño, mi encanto Let's dance together, I wanna take you to the moon Let's dance together, I wanna make your dreams come true Dança comigo, eu dou-te o céu que há em mim Dança comigo, aos teus desejos direi sim Dança comigo, que nos teus braços vou sonhar Dança comigo, eu dou-te a lua, o sol e o mar Dança comigohttp://diggiloo.net/?2007pt Translation by Francisco Corado. |-| Translation= Come dance with me in the waves of adventure I promise I will give you oceans of tenderness The wind told me that you will always be my lover Even the sky knows that you are the one I want to love, to love Dance with me, I give you the sky that is in me Dance with me, to all your wishes I will say yes Dance with me, in your arms I will dream Dance with me, I give you the moon, the sun and the sea Dance this song because it's all about you It has rhythm and joy, that is what you give to me In the melody, there's a light, a reason In the harmony, there's a strength that is passion, passion Dance with me, I give you the sky that is in me Dance with me, to all your wishes I will say yes Dance with me, in your arms I will dream Dance with me, I give you the moon, the sun and the sea Dance with me, I'm happy in your arms I love you so much, you're my dream, my darling Let's dance together, I wanna take you to the moon Let's dance together, I wanna make your dreams come true Dance with me, I give you the sky that is in me Dance with me, to all your wishes I will say yes Dance with me, in your arms I will dream Dance with me, I give you the moon, the sun and the sea Dance with me References Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2007 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers